When You Wish Upon A Star
by emilylovee
Summary: Bella moves to Forks 3 months before school starts and falls in love with Jacob. They wish on a star they'd be in love forever but will that wish do more harm than good when Jake imprints and a certain vampire shows an interest in Bella?
1. Moving To Forks

**HELLO! **

**SUMMARY: BELLA MOVES TO FORKS 3 MONTHS BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS. SHE MEETS AND FALLS IN LOVE WITH JACOB. THEY BOTH WISH ON A SHOOTING STAR THAT THEY WILL BE IN LOVE FOREVER, BUT WILL THAT WISH CAUSE MORE PAIN THAN GOOD WHEN JACOB IMPRINTS AND A CERTAIN VAMPIRE STARTS SHOWING AN INTEREST IN BELLA?**

* * *

Only 3 months ago did I move to Forks, Washington to live with my dad, Charlie. I had no idea I would meet Jacob Black, the love of my life.

Jacob made the move here so easy. The first day I got here, he came and brought me my new truck my dad bought from his. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

----

_I had just gotten into my new room when I heard Charlie downstairs_

_"Bella, come down here! Someone's here to see you!"_

_Great.. I haven't even been here a day and people are already visiting._

_I walked down the stairs to see a man in a wheelchair and a teenage boy. I recognized the man as Billy Black, one of the few people I remember from when I used to come visit Forks. I figured the boy must be his son. I didn't remember his name, but I remembered Billy had two daughters and a son._

_"Hey Bella, remember me?" Billy asked, smiling._

_"Yes, hey Billy, how are you?" I asked_

_"Still kicking. You remember my son, right?" _

_The boy stuck his hand out for me to shake. _

_"Jacob. We made mud pies when we were little," he said grinning a huge, beautiful smile, and I couldn't help smiling widely back._

_"Of course. I remember." I said, although it was only vaguely. I tried to block out the occurances of those visits where Charlie forced me to play with Jacob and his sisters while him and Billy fished or watched a ball game or something. _

_Billy and Charlie went into the living room and put it on a basketball game. Or maybe it was hockey. I couldn't tell the difference. Jacob and I went into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table._

_"So, Billy said you don't really like Forks. Why'd you come here?" he asked in a way that seemed like he was being nosey, just honestly curious._

_"It's complicated," I said. I didn't really mind telling him, I just didn't think he would understand. _

_"We've got time," he said, grinning, "I'm pretty sure there's another game after this one."_

I normally would have groaned hearing that, but I liked the idea of being able to spend time with Jacob today.

_"Well, my mom got remarried. Don't get me wrong, I like Phil well enough, but he is a farm team baseball player, or something like that, and he traveled a lot. My mom stayed home with me, but I could see she wanted to be with him, too. I didn't want to hold her back from her new husband, so I shipped myself off to this all-to-green place," I said, sighing._

_"Wow, Bella, I wasn't expecting that. That's really selfless of you," he said with a somewhat impressed look on his face._

_I shrugged. I never really thought of myself as selfless. _

_----_

Jacob and I ended up talking for hours more, even though it only seemed like minutes.

I couldn't remember anytime I had such a good time with someone my age. Or anyone really for that matter. Jacob made plans to come back the next day. And the day after. And again. We hung out pretty much everyday.

About a month and a half after I got here we were sitting in his garage when my life changed.

----

_"Bella, I have something to tell you," Jacob said, looking down. He looked nervous, which wasn't normal for him. He was usually one of the most confident people I'd ever met._

_"What is it, Jake?"_

"Well..I don't know"

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything."

_"Ok," he took a deep breath, "Isabella Swan, your my best friend, but your also more than that. Your the most amazing, beautiful, selfless girl I've ever met. Bella, I want to be more than just friends with you."_

_I sat there shocked. I had never thought of Jake as anything more than a friend. Other than a little brother. But never anything romantic. I'd never thought of him in that way at all._

_"Jake.." I started to say, but was cut off by his lips at my mouth. He pulled back after just a second, looked at me to make sure I was ok, and went back to kissing me. _

_I didn't know what to do exactly. I wasn't sure if I wanted him in this way. _

_Jacob. Me. Jacob. Me. Together?_

_Yes. my subconscious screamed at me._

_It was then I realized I was in love with Jacob Black. How I didn't realize before I didn't know, but in that moment, I knew there was nothing more important to me than Jacob, and I never wanted to be without him. Jacob was mine. I was his. I didn't know how much I wanted that, but I sure did now. I was sure if Jacob pulled away and changed his mind, I would be heartbroken, when less than five minutes ago he was just a friend in my mind._

_I started to really kiss him back, and was just getting into it when I heard a cough and a deep laugh. I pulled back immediatly to see Jacob's other friends, Quil and Embry, standing there looking at us._

_I started to blush furiously, especially when Embry yelled, "WHOO! Go Jake!"_

_----_

After that day, Jake and I were inseperable, but in a different way than before.

I wasn't nervous for my day of school tomorrow. I already had met a lot of the kids I was going to be going to school with, and I had Jake. Even if he wasn't exactly with me at school, I still had him with me. I looked down at my bracelet and Quileute promise ring to remind myself of that before heading out the door for my first day at Forks High School.

* * *

**SO THERE'S CHAPTER ONE.**

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED.**

**- EMILYLOVEE**


	2. First Day Of School

I pulled into the Forks High School parking lot, and all the heads turned towards where I was pulling in. I suddenly hated the fact that my truck was so loud, although it had never bothered me before.

I pulled into the first empty parking spot I saw and took a deep breath before opening the truck door. Please don't let me fall out of this truck. That would be a great first impression.

Gosh, I wish Jake was here...

Luckily, I did not trip the whole way to the main office. As I opened the door a lady sitting behind the desk asked if she could help me.

"I'm Bella Swan. Today is my first day here," I told her.

"Oh, Isabella, of course. Welcome to Forks High School. Here, I have your schedule and a map of the school, and would you get this paper signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day?" she asked, handing me three pieces of paper.

"Sure, thanks," I said, turning to walk out of the classroom.

"Have a great first day!" she yelled as I opened the door.

"Thanks!" I called over my shoulder.

As I was walking to the building where my first class was, a familar looking brunette came skipping up to me.

"Hey Bella!" she called, catching up to me. "It's Jessica. Remember?" and then I did remember. I met her at first beach a couple of weeks ago. I was there with Jacob and she was there with her boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah I remember. Where's your boyfriend?" I asked

"Oh, Mike? We broke up," she said, still sounding cheerful.

"Where's your first class?" She asked me, taking my schedule out of my hand.

"Literature. Ok, that's right next to my class. I'll walk with you there," she said, starting towards the door.

She talked the whole way, but it mostly wasn't stuff to respond to. I couldn't of gotten a word in if I would have wanted to. At least I had someone to walk with. Now I knew I wouldn't get lost. If I was on my own I could end up in the guy's bathroom or something tragic and embarrassing like that.

"Ok, here we are. There's your class," she said, pointing to a room in front of us, "We have trig together next, so if you want me to I'll wait for you here and we can walk together.

"Sure, that'd be nice," I said, forcing a smile.

I walked in the class and handed the slip from Mrs. Cope to the teacher.

"Isabella Swan, huh?" he said in a nonfriendly way.

"It's Bella, sir," I corrected him. He grunted, signed the paper, handed it back to me, and pointed to a chair in the back of the class.

As I turned to walk to my desk, I realized all eyes were on me. I blushed and looked down, concentrating on getting to my desk without falling on my face.

"Hey Bella," a boy's voice said from the desk next to mine as I sat down. I looked up and recognized him as the boy who had been Jessica's boyfriend at the beach.

"Hey. Mike, right?" I asked.

"Yep, that's it," he grinned, "So are you still with that indian boy?"

"Jacob. And yes, I am," I told him. He made a face and looked down.

The class passed by surprisingly fast and before I knew it the bell rang, startling me so bad I knocked all the papers off my desk.

Mike chuckled under his breath, but quickly picked them all up for me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. So, do you need a tour guide or something? Because I could be your guy," I didn't miss how he put emphasis on _or something._

"No thanks, actually, Jessica is walking me to my next class.

He made another face before saying, "Oh, well, just remember I'm here if you need anything," he winked, turning to walk away.

I struggled to keep my breakfast down. Not that Mike was ugly, but I had a boyfriend, and even if I didn't, Mike would not be what I was looking for. AT ALL.

I walked out the class to find Jessica waiting for me outside like she said she would. The next two periods went by in the same fashion. Jessica walked with me, talking animately. People introduced themselves. They called me Bella. I corrected them.

Pretty soon it was time for lunch, which Jessica also walked me to.

"You're gonna sit by me, right?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, if you want,"

"Of course I want, silly, we're friends,"

Huh. Friends.

I forced another smile. Jessica was nice enough, but I couldn't force myself to really like her that much. Even though she was helpful, something seemed fake about her.

We got our food and sat down at a table in the center of the cafeteria with a whole bunch of people in our grade, including Mike. It didn't escape my notice that Jessica blushed when Mike sat down next to her. She wasn't over him. I wondered why they broke up.

That thought didn't last long, though, as I was distracted by the people who were now coming into the cafeteria. There was five of them. First came a beautiful blonde girl, holding hands with a huge bear of a guy. Then came a small pixie like girl with spiky hair, holding hands with a blonde guy who looked to be in pain. Then came perhaps the most godlike of them all, a bronze haired guy.

I didn't know why they captivated me so much. Maybe it was how they were all so beautiful. So different than anyone else I had ever seen before. They all looked so different, and yet there was something so similar to them all.

Jessica must have noticed me starring because she tapped me on the shoulder, stiffling a giggle.

"You noticed the Cullen's, huh?" stiffling another giggle.

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"The blonde one is Rosalie, and that's her boyfriend Emmett," she said pointed to the big guy, "Then the little girl is Alice and the blonde guy next to her is her boyfriend, Jasper. The other one is Edward. Edward Cullen," the one called Edward looked up at us then, almost like we had said his name. Which Jessica had, but he couldn't of possibly heard that.

He starred for a minute with a puzzled look on his face. I blushed and looked down.

"Uh, Bella? Don't you have a boyfriend?" she said with another stupid giggle.

"Of course I do!" I started blushing furiously. I obviously wasn't looking because I liked him, but anyone would have the same reaction I would to them.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. Edward doesn't date," she said it in a way that made me wonder when he rejected her.

I glanced at the Cullen's table a few more time and everytime I did, Edward was looking in my direction. Could he really be starring at me? No, of course he wasn't.

Lunch passed quickly, and soon it was time to go to Biology. Jessica and Mike both walked with me. Mike had this class with me so he offered to walk me, but Jessica said she would go to. I think she just didn't want Mike to walk me. Like I was interested in him. Ha.

Once I handed the biology teacher my slip, he pointed me to the only empty seat in the class, which was by, of course, Edward Cullen.

_It's not a big deal, Bella. He's just a human. No different than you. Nothing to be intimidated about. _I told myself.

I looked at him before I sat down. He was gripping the table and his eyes were coal black and filled with hate. They hadn't been that color earlier? What was his problem? He looked up at me then, and his hate filled expression got even more furious, and it all seemed to be directed to me. What had I done to the guy?

The whole entire period, he never relaxed his rigid position of grip on the table. I was afraid to look at him though, because I could still feel his eyes on me. I didn't want to see those hate filled black eyes glaring at me.

As soon as the bell rang, he was out of the classroom. Almost too fast, it seemed. I gathered my stuff up and started towards the main office. When I got in there, Edward Cullen was already in there. He didn't turn as I opened the door. His velvety voice seemed strained. I listened to hear him asking Mrs. Cope to change his schedule to some other Biology period.

That couldn't be because of me, could it? Something had to have happened for him to act like that before I got in there. He couldn't hate a stranger that much, could he? For some reason, I thought he could.

As he turned to walk out, he saw me and his vision turned vicious again. He walked past me, glaring the whole time. I shivered.

I handed Mrs. Cope the slip and she asked how my day was.

"Fine," I lied. I thought it wouldn't be a lie, if Edward Cullen didn't exist.

I got home and started on supper. Jacob got there not long after. He let himself in and came up behind me in the kitchen, startling me. He hugged me from behind and kissed me on my neck.

"How was your day?" he asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I growled.

"That bad, huh?" he said, frowning.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," I snapped.

"Fine, Fine," he put his hands up in surrender then smiled. "Can I talk about how much I missed you?"

"Yes, that is allowable," I told him.

"Lots and lots," he grinned pulling me to the couch where he sat down and brought me down on his lap.

With Jacob holding me, I forgot all about Edward Cullen and the fact that I had to face school again tomorrow.

In his arms, everything was perfect, and I wanted to stay there just like this for the rest of my life.


	3. Surviving The First Week

_Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I reached over and hit the stupid alarm clock.

How is anyone supposed to have a good day when they have to wake up to that thing buzzing? It's not a pleasant way to start you day.

I groaned and sat up. That's when the previous day came flooding back into my mind.

Forks High School. First Day. Edward Cullen. Jacob.

Wait, Jacob? Did I fall asleep last night in his arms? Before Charlie came home? I bet he loved coming home to his daughter in her boyfriend's arms asleep. Nah, he wouldn't care. He had supper to attend to.

Jacob must've carried me up here. I involuntarily smiled at the thought of Jacob carrying me up the stairs. I wasn't exactly the lightest thing. He had been getting pretty muscular lately though. I kept teasing him about working out.

I decided to call him before I started getting ready. I needed to talk to him before I went back to that hell hole of a place called school.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said, breathlessly. He must've ran to get the phone. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey, Jake," I said

"Bella! I was hoping it was you," he said, causing me to smile again. I did that a lot talking to him. Or being around him. Or thinking about him. Or hearing his name.. you get the point.

"Why's that?" I teased.

"Because I didn't get to say good night to you last night. Seeing as how you fell asleep on me last night. Not that I really minded, you're cute when you're asleep. Plus, you talk in your sleep. I do have a question, though. You talked about me a lot, but who is Edward? And why were you dreaming about him?" my breathing hitched.

I dreamed about Edward? I talked about him in my sleep? What was I supposed to say to Jacob? _Oh just some guy that goes to my school that I've never talked to that may or may not hate me for no reason. I don't know why, but I can't get him off my mind._

Um, I think not.

"Edward? Oh, I just finished reading Sense and Sensibility. That's the name of a character in it. I guess it was on my mind?" I rambled. I was a bad liar, I wondered if he could tell.

Why was I lying anyways? Why couldn't I just be honest with Jake? It wasn't a big deal, was it? Of course not, I answered myself.

Jacob chuckled. It was a carefree sound, so I must have seemed pretty convincing.

"You and your books," he laughed.

I tried to laugh. It sounded kind of hysterical. Hopefully he didn't notice.

"So, was there a reason you called?" he asked

"Nope, just wanted to talk to my wonderful boyfriend and tell him to have a nice day," I said, trying to calm back down.

"Oh, well thanks then. And you, my wonderful girlfriend, have a good day, too," he responded. I could hear the smile in his voice. I don't think I had ever wanted to be with him more than I did in that moment.

"Thanks. I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Bella," and with that he hung up, leaving me with a fluttering heart, as always when he said that.

Now, what the hell?

Why was I letting some emotionally unstable guy bother me so bad? He obviously had issues. Why was I convinced those issues were because of me? The guy doesn't even know me!

It had to be because of the glares. Anyone wouldn't be able to get that out of their mind.

Truth be told, though, I knew he had me captivated before I stepped foot in that Biology classroom.

Not in a romantic way. Obviously not. I had Jacob for that. There was just something about him.

I have to stop thinking before I have an anurysm. I picked up my ipod and went to the playlist of songs that reminded me of Jacob. He was the only thing I needed to think about. I turned the volume all the way up, pressed shuffle, and started to get ready as _Vanilla Twilight _by Owl City blared through the headphones.

I'd been in love with this song since the first time I heard it. The lyrics were so romantic. I started to sing along under my breath.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cuz the spaces between my fingers are right where your's fit perfectly_

Pretty soon that song was over and now _Your Love is My Drug_ by Ke$ha was playing.

After a couple more songs, I turned off my ipod and headed downstairs to eat a pop tart before I had to leave.

Even though I was dreading it, I couldn't wait to get to school. It was an odd combination. One that I didn't understand at all.

I got to the school and pulled into the parking lot, subconsciously looking around for a certain bronze haired boy.

Bad, Bella. Stop that. Jacob. Jacob Black. Get Edward out of your mind. Now!

I got out of my truck and was halfway to the building when I heard Jessica calling, "Wait! Bella! Wait for me!"

I sighed before turning around. Was I going to have to walk with her everyday now?

After suffering through my first three classes, it was time for lunch. I found myself getting nervous. I didn't want to experience the death glares today.

I got in the cafeteria and my eyes immediatly drifted to the table the Cullen's were sitting at yesterday.

They were all sitting there. All, except Edward, that is.

I looked around the rest of the cafeteria to see if he was sitting somewhere else, but he was nowhere to be found. I let out a sigh of relief. Now I could finally breath right.

Biology was a lot better than yesterday, seeing as how I had the table to myself and there was no freak of a boy sitting next to me.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before I knew it, I was on my way home.

The rest of the week went by in the same fashion. Edward Cullen was never back, though the rest of his family was.

Pretty soon it was Friday, and I was sitting on First Beach with Jacob.

After all the events of this week, it was amazing how he made me feel. Like nothing could hurt me, and everything would be ok.

We sat in silence, just enjoying each other's presense.

"Look!" he yelled, startling me, "It's a shooting star,"

I looked up and sure enough, a huge one was going across the sky.

This was a big deal in Forks, seeing as how it was always cloudy, and you couldn't see the stars or anything like that.

"Make a wish," I told him.

I closed my eyes, and wished Jacob and I would be in love forever, and nothing could happen to change that.

Somehow, I knew Jacob wished for the same thing.


End file.
